happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia Game Questions
MATHEMATICS CONVERSIONS 1 Liter = 1000 Millilitres 1 Century = 1,200 Months = 100 years = 36524.25 days 1 Minute = 60 seconds 1 Hour = 60 minutes = 3600 seconds 1 Kilogram = 1,000,000 mg = 2.20462 pounds = 35.274 ounces 1 Meter = 3.28 feet EQUATIONS 2183 / 37 = 59 19 x 28 = 532 65 x 12 = 780 121/11 =11 THEMES Room Themes Fashion Themes FISHING (TBC: appear in June —> Nanus cory catfish, Cherry barb, Crowntail betta) Does not appear in June Southen bluefin tuna, Atlantic bluefin tuna, John dory Night time (can be phrased as "when the moon is out") * Collosal Squid * Denison Barb * Boeseman Rainbowfish Only in DAY TIME *Pumpkinseed Fish *Redtail Catfish *Smallmouth Buffalo Fish *Neon Blue Tux Guppy *Noodlefish *Neon Tetra *Balloonfish Not seen at night * Dwarf Neon Rainbowfish Dawn to Dusk *Banded Leporinus Poisonous *Ballonfish *Bat Ray *Lionfish *Sea Snake *Box Jellyfish Critically Endangered Species *Formosan Salmon *Diamond Sturgeon *Southen Bluefin Tuna Once in Blue Moon / Extinct *Spinel Beloribitsa *Salvelinus Agassizii *Butterfly Splitfin Once in a RED moon *Golden Butterfly Splitfin *Salvelinus Agassizii *Spinel Beloribitsa Zodiac In Order: 'Horoscope' *Capricorn Dec - 19 Jan *Aquarius Jan - 18 Feb *Pisces Feb - 20 Mar *Aries Mar - 19 Apr *Taurus Apr - 20 May *Gemini May - 20 June *Cancer June - July *Leo July - 22 August *Virgo August - 22 Sept *Libra Sept - 22 Oct *Scorpio Oct - 21 Nov *Sagitarius Nov - 21 Dec 'Chinese Zodiac' * Rat * Ox * Tiger * Rabbit * Dragon * Snake * Horse * Sheep/Goat * Monkey * Rooster * Dog * Pig 'Horoscope Elemental Groups:' *Fire : Aries, Leo, Sagittarius - hot, dry, ardent *Earth : Taurus, Virgo, Capricorn - heavy, cold, dry *Air : Gemini, Libra, Aquarius - light, hot, wet *Water : Cancer, Scorpio, Pisces - wet, soft, cold Chinese Zodiac Elemental Groups: *Wood : Tiger, Rabbit *Water : Rat, Ox, Pig *Fire : Snake, Horse *Metal : Monkey, Rooster *Earth : Ox, Dragon, Goat/Sheep, Dog Chinese Zodiac Compatibility Groups First Group: Rat, Dragon, Monkey Second Group: Ox, Snake, Rooster Third group: Tiger, Horse, Dog Fourth Group: Rabbit, Sheep/Goat, Pig Type: * Yin: Rooster, Rabbit, Pig, Snake, Ox, Sheep * Yang: Monkey, Tiger, Rat, Horse, Dragon, Dog Villagers Related *Magic Mirrors are found in the Salon. *Pianos are found in Mojo and Bubbles' houses * In Mojo's house you can find: Armchair, Fireplace, Plant, Piano, Portrait, Clock, Bed, Radio/Speaker, Chandelier, Cupboard, Window, Balcony, Door, Floor, Wallpaper *In Mojo's house,'' '''you '' you can not ''' find: Wall Shelf, Statue, Carpet, TV, Bookshelf, Ceiling light *'Mojo' wears: Top Hat, Cane (Walking Stick), Suit, Bow Tie *'Philips Bandana is PURPLE. *'Thomas's Hair is BROWN. *'''Maggie's eyes are BROWN *'Tira's' Bonet is MAROON *'Barnies Headband is RED. *'Calvin likes fishing the most *'''Calvin's Bucket is RED. *'Monique' is the one who likes fishing the least Date Related *Valentine's day: February 14 *Halloween: October 31 *Christmas: December 25 *Songkran: April 13 - April 15 *Astronomical Winter : Dec 21 *Astronomical Spring: Mar 20 *Astronomical Summer:June 20/21 (choose one) *Astronomical Autumn: September 21/22/23 (choose one) *Mr. Lee Kuan Yew become the first prime minister of Singapore in 1959 Country Related Country that is NOT an island A: Germany Island Countries: A: Singapore, Iceland, Madagascar "Smallest continent on earth" A: Australia Color Related Primary Colours : Red, Blue, yellow Secondary Colour : *Red + Blue = Purple *Red + Yellow = Orange *Yellow + Blue = Green *Red + Green = Yellow Light • Red + Blue = Magenta • Green + Blue = Cyan • Green + Red = Yellow How many colours are there in white light? A: 7 Gems • Amethyst is Purple • Emerald is Green • Citrine is Yellow • Ruby is Red TRIVIA HUMAN BODY Human Teeth is made up of? A: Dentin How many teeth does a child have? A: 20 How many teeth does an adult have? A: 32 How many bones in human adult normal body? A: 206 Which is percentage of human body made by water? A: 70% Which is the longest muscle group in the human body? A: Sartorius Which is the widest muscle group in the human body? A: Latissimus Dorsi Which is the biggest muscle group in the human body? A: Gluteus Maximus What is human biggest organ? A: Skin Hair and Skin pigment? A: Melanin Nails A: Keratin Where are the red blood cells made in? A: Bone Marrow FOOD Which Food Doesn't Spoil Easily? (One of these should be a choice) A: Cornstarch; Sugar; Rice, Salt, Pure Vanilla Extract, Distilled White Vinegar, Maple Syrup, Hard Liquor, Honey (Food that spoils easily: Saltwater) What is the most efficient in waking you up in the morning? A: Hot Chocolate, Banana, Sunlight What's efficient in waking you up in the morning than caffeine? A: Red Apple, Almond GEOGRAPHY The biggest continent? A: Asia The smallest continent? A: Australia The biggest ocean? A: Pacific Ocean What is the smallest ocean in the world? A: Arctic Ocean How many moon orbits the earth? A: 1 How many Planets in our Solar System? A: 8 Closest planet to the Sun? A: Mercury Furthest planet from the Sun? A: Neptune Planet rotates clockwise? A: Venus What is the most common gas? A: Nitrogen The second common gas on earth? A: Oxygen What percentage of water are FRESH WATER on Earth? A: 2.5% Percentage of ACCESSIBLE fresh water? A: 1% How many times is the Dead Sea saltier than ocean? A: 8.6 Name of the largest reef system? A: Great Barrier Reef Who made the first claim that earth is sphere and is not flat? A: Phytagoras What is Earth's core temperature in Celsius? A: 6,000 Who formulated the geocentric theory? A: Ptolemy ANIMALS Which of these cannot jump? (Jump : Panda, Sloth, Giraffe, Millipede, Snail, Turtle) A: Elephant, Hippo, Tick, Sloth Which of these cannot fly? A: Takahe, Kakapo, Penguin, Kiwi, Emu, Meka, Rhea, Ostrich, Cassowary (Fly : Pelican, Quail, Flamingo, Woodpecker, Turkey, Bat, Peacock) Which of these cannot be found in north pole? A: Penguin Which of these breathe not using the same organ? A: Loach, Cat Fish, Sea Cucumber, Dolphin, sea snake What is the ferocious freshwater fish? A: Piranha Which of these the least dangerous sea creatures? A: Whale Shark, Megamouth Shark, Basking Shark These can not be found while fishing! A: Ocean Faraway Castle, Ocean Faraway Pillar, Ocean Bed, Ocean Dresser, Ocean, Fishing Boat, Ocean Wallpaper Which of these is NOT an insect? A: Scorpion, Spider, Slug, Snail, Centipede, Millipede Which 1 of these is already extinct in the wild? A: Spinel Beloribitsa Reptile: Sea Snake,Komodo Dragon, Turtle, Alligator, Iguana, Gharial Which of these is NOT a mammal? A: Chicken Which one can turn it’s head 180 degrees? A: Praying Mantis MUSIC How many is Violin Strings? A: 4 How many notes does an octave comprise of? A: 8 Who is considered as the greek god of music? A: Apollo What is the level and intensity Sound measurement? A: Decibels INSTRUMENTS Wind Instruments: A: Zurna, Piccolo, Oboe, Ocarina, Recorder, Bassoon Keyboard Instrument: A: Bandoneon, Accordion, Calesta, Harpsichord, Piano, Clavinet Percussion: A: Maraca, Marimba, Wind Chime, Piano, Triangle, Tambourine PAINTING AND ARTISTS Who paint The Sistine Madonna? A: Raphael Who paint Mona Lisa? A: Leonardo DaVinci Who Paint Guernica A: Pablo Picasso The creator of Pieta? A: Michelangelo Who paint The Persistence of Memory? A: Salvador Dali Who paint The Scream? A: Edvard Munch Who paint Water Lilies? A: Claude Monet Creator of Bronze David? A: Donatello Painter of The Starry Night A: Vincent van Gogh OTHER How many colors are there in white light? A: 7 How many feet should a toothbrush be kept away from a flushing toilet to avoid it's resulting airborne particles? A: 6 feet (2m) What causes pearls to melt? A: Wine, Vinegar, Lemon Juice What are dust particles made up of? A: Dead Skin What is the maximum number of times a paper can be folded in half? A: ?? Classifications Cannot FLY: * Takahe *Cassowary Mammals: *Bats, Manatees, Sloths, Dugong, Moth, Rhino, Armadillo, Otter, Panda, Killer Whale, Narwhal, Kangaroo Rat Omnivores: * Humans, Raccoons, Ants, Hummingbirds, Ostrich, Squirrel, Bear, Chipmunk, Gorilla Carnivores: * Sundew, Pandas, Spiders, Bladderwort, Weasel, Scorpion, Dragonfly *Rafflesia is not carnivorous Herbivores: * Horse, Rabbit, Cow, Deer, Sheep, Grasshopper, Iguana, Guinea Pig, Dugong, Hippo, Manatee, Moth, Rhino, Buffalo, Gazelle Category:Classifications Category:Trivia Category:Tips